The Date
by Diva78
Summary: Its been two months since the war of Zeref. Natsu has been distant with his friends since finding out he is E.N.D. he is trying to cope with his feelings for Lucy. Will he confess his love for her or will he continue to secretly sniff her hair and wish their lips would accidently touch! You would have to read to find out!
The Date By Willica Williams

Its been two months after the war with Zeref and Natsu finding outh that not only is he E.N.D., but also he has a brother and his brother is his enemy. Its been hard for him to cope with the fact that he had to put his only living relative to death. His bestfriend Gray won't even speak to him or look his way when in the same room. Natsu has never felt this sad, disappointed, ashamed and helpless before. He started distan-  
cing himself from everyone in fear that he would hurt everyone he love including Lucy. He had started developing feelings for her during the Grand Magic Games and was missing her while he was away on his training journey. While away he started to wonder what she was doing, if she had gone on any adventures with anyone else, whether she had started seeing someone, if she was thinking of him or had feeling for him. He was so happy to see her in Sorcerer Weekly and was relieved to find out that she had no one spe-  
cial in her life, so he decided to go back home. While he slept on her couch after the Grand Magic Games he was thinking of going into her room to tell her how he felt, but he got scared and decided to wait till the right moment to confess his feeling for her.

Since the night in her apartment his feelings have grown from like and caring to romantic and loving. Every-  
time she comes to sit next to him, he'd secretly smell her perfume, sniff her hair and wishing for the moment that she would turn to him and their lips accidently touch. He was looking for a job and she stood next to him and touched his shoulder. He secretly melted inside. Whats wrong Natsu?! asked Lucy. Nervous and flushed in the face he replied; Huh?! Nothing j-just want to go on a job and get away for a while. But Natsu, we're a team are you trying to ditch me again?! she said angrily. No, I just need a day or two alone to reqroup and fig-  
ure things out on a personal level. He replied. Worried as she was, she knew he was still upset that he was Zerefs little brother and that he happened to be E.N.D., so she understood that he needed some time alone. But deep down she wanted to cuddle him and make him feel all better. Okay, well, come over my house when you get back. I have something to give you. she finally said. Okay Luce, see ya Thursday and walked off.  
Natsu, stop beating around the bush and ask her out on a date. You know you want to. said Happy. No Happy it wouldn't work out. replied Natsu. But everytime you see her, you act all weird. Your face gets warm and flushed, you can barely speak and I just saw you sniffing her hair when she wasn't looking with your eyes rolled in the back of your head. Sssshhhhhhh Happy, don't go on blurting things out like that. I'm not ready to tell her. But everyone in the Guild knows except her... or does she?! Happy said with a goofy devious look on his face. C'mon, lets go. I'll tell her when I'm good and ready. Natsu replied. Ya know, the two of you will make beautiful stupid babies together. Happy commented. Happyyyyyy. Natsu said annoyed. As they left out of the Guild Erza walked in with a big grin on her face.

She had just returned from a long extended weekend at the beach with Jellal and it was bliss! They talked and held hands. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together and he confessed to her that he never had a fiance'  
but that he was afraid what he did to her at the Tower of Heaven. Mira saw her as she came in and knew that she was high above the clouds. So she waved her over to the bar. Cana was there as usual having a good chug with her boyfriend named Booze and noticed Erzas smile. Whats your problem? asked Cana drunkenly. Oh, nothing just and amazing weekend with a wonderful guy! said Erza. So what happened?! Did he do it?! Mira asked excited.  
Well let me set the mood in response to your question! Erza replied. Saturday night we decided to take a walk on the beach after dinner. It was so beautiful. The moon was glowing brightly and the stars were shining brilli-  
antly that I was amazed at how beautiful the beach looked at night. Oh, I wish that night had not ended. she said with a sigh. Throughout the weekend he was telling me how sorry he was about the Tower of Heaven and how he's going to make it up to me someday and this night wa no exception. I mean, all through dinner he'd say I'm sorry,  
I'm going to make it up to you, please forgive me. On and on he went with this. I was beginning to get upset. she said. Did you punch him like you did Evergreen?! Cana asked jokingly. NO, but he did see that I was getting ann-  
oyed, so he complimented me on how I looked in my dress! replied Erza. Alright, alright back to the beach. Now what happened?! Mira said so anxiously. Okay, so we'e on the beach. Did I say we were in our swimsuites?!  
cause we went back to our rooms to change just in case we decided to go swimming! Anyway, Jellal decided to run, so I started to wonder, do he want to test my endurance... now?! So I started running after him and in no time I caught up to him to his surprise. So he grabbed my hand and lead me over to this beautiful candle lit picnic area with white and red rose petals as our blanket. He had champange, strawberries and my favorite strawberry creme' cake! Oh, I was in heaven! So, he started feeding me the strawberries and the cake and all of a sudden I began to get weak. I began to act like a school girl, I was so nervous. I didn't see when he pulled out the jewlery box. My hands began to sweat, so he said; "Its been a long time since I've seen you nervous!" He went on to say how he promise not to break my heart again and how he see us in our old age together. Erza said looking moon struck. Oh my gosh Erza, did he ask the number one question on every girls mind?! asked both Mira and Cana.  
Hold on let me finish. said Erza. So he said, "This is a token of my undying love for you!" So I open the box and it's a heart shaped necklace with pink diamonds all around it. So did you punch him in the face for the let down?  
asked Cana. No I didn't but I wanted to. Anyway, we finish with our little dessert and began walking to our resort.  
Then out in the distance we saw fireworks. I thought it was someones birthday so I didn't pay attention to it. Next thing I knew we're inside the resort and Jellal is nowhere in sight. I started looking around for him and I couldn't find him anywhere. So I went back out on the patio towards the beach and the fireworks are still going on. I look up and in the sky the fireworks read: "Erza, will you marry me?!" I look down from the patio and there was Jellal on the beach on one knee with another smaller box. I go down and asked, "What is all this?!" and he opened the box. It was beautiful. A 5kt princess cut, cushion set diamond ring with diamonds all around the band and I said yes! Congratulation Erza! the ladies said. You deserve it! said Mira.

Lucy and Levy walked up over hearing Erzas engagment announcement. They screamed happily congratulating her. Thanks girls! So Lucy, I saw Natsu as I was coming in. He seemed like he was in a rush and he barely said hello. Do you know whats wrong? aked Erza. Well, I think he's still upset about being an evil monster. He have been acting strange. He told me he needed some time alone to think about things, but I don't get it. We told him it's not his fault that he's a monster from over 400 years ago and that he made a whole bunch of other evil monsters as his soilders. Heck, he helped kill them all, thats all that matters. said Lucy. Well, all we could do is hope for the best. He knows we love him. said Mira. Yeah, we just need to wait it out. Things will get better and he will be his old self again. said Erza. But how do we know that?! This has never happened to him before, how do we know that he will bounce back?! said Lucy. She didn't realize that she said with such emotion that it came across as anger. These darn emotions going around this place is sure killing my buzz. said Cana. To be honest, I wanted to kill Natsu, because he could become a potential threat, but I grew up with him so I know I can trust him. I believe in him and I know that he would make the right decisions. said Erza. Lucy started to cry with a smile on her face. She knew that Mira and Erza were right about Natsu and she knew that he would come around soon.

Lucy arrived home later that evening to find a letter on her coffee table. The letter was from Natsu and it read Dear Lucy, I'm sorry if I've been so distant lately. It's not my intention to be so closed off, but I'm afraid of hurting those I love and vow to protect. Everyone is so precious to me that it would kill me to know that I am to blame for the downfall. Please forgive me if I've acted unusal. I promise to act a better when I return. Natsu Dragneel P.S. I don't want to come over your house when I get back so could you please meet me at the Mandarin Cafe'  
at 7pm Thursday. Thanks for understanding!  
Lucy felt at ease after reading the letter. She was so excited, she called Levy and told her to come over to help her look for an outfit for Thursday night.

Thursday arrived and Lucy was so excited to see Natsu later that night. She and Levy were in the Guild Hall having lunch. Levy had a pink flower head band on her head with a matching shirt and denim jeans with the legs rolled up and brown sandals. Lucy had on a green tank top, denim shorts that you could see her butt cheeks if she bent over and blue sandals. They were discussing the details of the night when Erza walked up. So Lucy, what are you were on your date tonight? We went out yesterday and brought a dress. Its black lace with a semi sheer lining. said Levy.  
We also brought two pair of earrings, pearl and diamonds. We're trying to figure out which would go better. said Lucy.  
Well, in my opinion, diamonds make a girl sparkle and shine! said Erza. Thanks Erza, I think that would be perfect. said Lucy. Now is the chance to tell him how you really feel about him. You've been feeling this way for so long, its time to let it all out girl! said Levy. I'm nervous, I've never been on a date before. I want this night to be perfect. said Lucy. Hey Levy, I think we should go undercover and watch their date. I have a bunch of spy equipment at home that I haven't used in a while. Tonight would be a perfect time to use them! said Erza. I think she have it covered,  
but I would like to be a fly in the room to watch it unfold! said Levy. You guys, I think we should be alone. said Lucy.  
Aw-man, I want to see how your date goes, but I can respect your need for privacy. said Erza. I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow okay! said Lucy. Gray walks up to the ladies over hearing the conversation about Lucy's date So, who's the lucky guy Lucy? Gray asked. Natsu! said the ladies. THAT GUY?! he screamed. Lower your voice and watch your tone. What's your problem? said Erza. This guy is the creator of Deliora and all those other monsters we've fought. Gray replied. Yes, he is, but he has no memory of that and he helped fight off all of them. said Lucy.  
I know, but its hard for me to accept it right now. I'll start thinking of the good times we had, the fights, the laughs,  
the friendship. The time we've had each others backs, but then this creeps in. I want to forgive him and go back to being comrades, bestfriends, but he created the monster that killed my parents and the people in our village. said Gray. At that moment Juvia appeared out of nowhere. Gray-sama needs a hug. Juvia has one waiting for him! said Juvia. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! Gray said in shock. Oh, Juvia is everywhere Gray-sama goes. she replied.  
Listen ladies, I have to go. Lucy good luck on your date with Natsu. As for he and I, I'll have to talk to him on my own terms. See ya later ladies. Said Gray as he walked off. WAIT FOR JUVIA GRAY-SAMA! yelled Juvia as she ran behind him.

Later that night at the Mandarin Cafe', Natsu was at a table waiting for Lucy to arrive. He was dressed casual, a red T-shirt, ripped blue jeans, his scarf as usual and black sneakers. He invited Lucy there to pour out his feelings and he felt being in a crowded room with a bunch of strangers would help his nerves. He was so nervous that he was sw-  
eating bullets. While waiting for Lucy, he spots Gageel, Rogue, Sting and Wendy at a table across the room. They spot and walked over to say hello. Hey Salamander, I haven't been annoyed by you lately. What's going on?! said Gageel.  
Hi Mr. Natsu, I heard about your date! said Wendy. Hey Natsu, we've been meaning to get together with you, but we can't seem to catch up with you. said Sting. Yeah, we want to start and annual get together between the five of us since we're all over 400 years old. said Rogue. Okay, first, I haven't annoyed you lately because I die a little everytime I see your face. Second, this is not a date and who told you that?! Third, you're almost there! On second thought, you couldn't catch up to me even if you tried! And last but not least, I'd love to, but... It's just not the right time right now. replied Natsu.  
Hey idiot, stop being a jerk. said Gageel. I'm sorry, you're right, I am being a jerk. Rogue, we can do that next week. Sting I've burned the path to ashes so its impossible for you to catch up. Wendy, this is not a date. I just asked Lucy here to talk. And Gageel, your face is still killing me! said Natsu. As he and Gageel were arguing back and forth Lucy walked in looking lovely as ever. Natsu noticed her and couldn't help but drool a little. She spots Natsu's table and walked over.  
Hi guys, how ya doin?! said Lucy. Hi Ms. Lucy, you look pretty! said Wendy. It was like seeing Lucy for the first time for Natsu. There was no turning back at this point, he had to tell her how he felt tonight. Okay guys, I have to talk to Lucy about something very personal. I'll see you all next week! said Natsu. See ya! said Rogue and they went back to their table. So Lucy, this is a date?! asked Natsu. Well yeah! You asked me to meet you at a restaurant at a certain time in the evening and it's just the two of us. So yeah, this is a date! replied Lucy. Huh, you learn something everyday! So Lucy, I asked you here because I have something very important to tell you. Wait a minute before I forget.  
I have something to give you. Lucy pulled out a medium glass bottle with a cork filled with tiny sea green pills. These are for your motion sickness. It should last you about a year and a half! Before she knew it, Natsu had pulled her in for a hug. Thank you Lucy! You're the best! You're welcome, thats what friends are for! she replied.  
Lucy, before I got back from my training journey I started feeling weird inside. Lucy gasped because she think it's a terminal illness. Are you okay?! she asked as she grabbed his hand. I'm fine, I'm not sick or nothing. I'm just telling how I felt. he said. Oh, okay. she said with a sigh of relief. Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted. I am not rude I was just worried she replied. Well, thank you for your concern, but what I was going to say was, I started missing my friends and one in paticular more than the others said Natsu. I was miserable without my friends. Life just seemed to drag on. I had to tell myself one day that I will see him, I mean them again! Lucy was nervous after making that com-  
ment. Her heart began to race in wonder if he heard her true feelings. Who is this person in paticular?! she asked intending to turn the heat down. To be honest, it was you. he replied. Her heart began to race even faster and she began to sweat. Of course you're going to miss your team mate she said. Yeah, of course my team mate, but the feeling was more than usual. It wasn't a normal feeling you have for a friend or team mate. It was more of a romantic, loving feeling he said. The waitress appeared and asked for their orders. I'll have a Ceasar salad, your lobster pasta and a ginger ale please said Lucy. And you sir? I'll have a cheese burger with season fries and a beer said Natsu. Will that be all? asked the waitress. Yes ma'am! Natsu, I have something to confess also. I've also been having romantic feelings for someone and that someone has always been you! I was confused at first, but then I realized it was love and I've been feeling this way since the Grand Magic Games last year. I don't know if you'd like to act on those feelings but I don't mind giving it a try to see where that journey would take us! Natsu was so shocked by her pledge of love for him that he fell backwards out of his seat. Natsu, are you okay?! she asked as she hurried around the table to help him up. He was so embarassed but learning that Lucy shared the same feelings over powered that emotion. I'm okay thanks! Lucy, is it okay that we start seeing each other romanticly?! Wow, so sudden! But it would make me happy! she replied. The food came, they ate, talked, drinked and talked more. The night had ended and Natsu walked Lucy home. They got to her door and Lucy thanked him for the wonderful evening. We should do this again Saturday! said Lucy. Yeah, as an actual couple I can't wait said Natsu. They both chuckled. Natsu leaned over and gave Lucy a tender kiss on her lips. They've both been hoping for that for months. There were fireworks when their lips touched and their hearts exploded with warm feelings. Goodnight Lucy, I'll pick you up for a job in the morning said Natsu. That sound perfect, but I'm not ready for a goodnight. Would you like to come up?! I have ice cream and cake for dessert, would you like some?! Sure, why not said Natsu. The door closed and the night ended and that was all she wrote!


End file.
